


Chloe Picks the Movie

by annazonfox



Category: Love Actually (2003), Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annazonfox/pseuds/annazonfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This short piece was written for the Twelvetide Drabbles 2015 Collection.  Today's prompt is "favorite holiday movie."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chloe Picks the Movie

_It seems to me that love is everywhere._

 “This movie starts at an _airport_ ? Airports are _awful_ places,” Beca said.

 “Shhh! Beca, you promised,” Chloe said, putting a finger to Beca’s lips.

 Beca pulled Chloe’s hand away. “I _know_.”

 Chloe gave a satisfied smile.

 They turned back to the movie.

 “I mean _really-_?!”

 “Beca!” Chloe whispered harshly. “The opening monologue!”

 With a sigh, Beca leaned back against the couch. Chloe leaned her head against Beca’s shoulder, snuggling in.

  _If you look for it, I’ve got a sneaky feeling you’ll find that love actually is all around._

Hiding it, Beca half-smiled.


End file.
